


In Need Of A Break

by LadySerendipitous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cat!Adrien, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Post Hawkmoth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 19:02:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13417632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySerendipitous/pseuds/LadySerendipitous
Summary: Sometimes it’s nice to have no responsibilities. Sometimes it’s nice to just cuddle with your cat. Sometimes reality doesn’t matter, just cuddles.Just an excuse for Adrien being a real cat.





	In Need Of A Break

_“I just don’t want to be me for a while.”_

_“I don’t want us apart.”_

_Everything was bright, but the glowing figures seemed to agree._

 

Marinette woke up slowly, no alarm blaring, no Mama calling from below. It had been a long time since she was able to naturally wake up. With a wide yawn she blinked her eyes open and smiled. Between herself and the wall was a curled up black blob. A furry blob that started to purr after her third time running her hand over it. As he moved, green eyes looked up at her.

“Good morning Kitty,” she half whispered to the black cat as she scratched behind his ear. He slowly blinked at her and continued to purr. After a good ten, maybe twenty, minutes of petting and purring Marinette stretched. “Let’s go down stairs and get some food.”

While the young cat was more than able to make the climb down from the bed, Marinette carefully held him in one arm as she descended the ladder and then the stairs out of her room. Once she was on the main floor of the apartment she walked to the kitchen, placing him on the counter. The cat meowed in inquiry.

“I’m going to make us breakfast,” she told him as she walked over to the fridge. “I figure you can watch.”

The ingredients she wanted were soon pulled out, as was a mixing bowl. She did not need anyone else besides the cat seeing her use a bottom drawer as a step stool to grab the bowl she wanted. With everything she needed within reach she started working on her pancake mixture.

The resulting pancakes were not all uniformly sized, but the consistency of the batter was near perfect and they tasted wonderful when they were fully cooked, there were a few that were a touch under. Marinette laughed it off though as she cleaned her mess in the kitchen. She didn’t get a lot of practice cooking by herself. She usually assisted one or both her parents she explained to her feline companion as he looked at the soap foam in the full sink.

Just as she was finishing cleaning up, her father came up to the apartment. “Ah good morning Cupcake.”

“Morning Papa. How’s the morning rush?” Marinette asked while holding up the plate of uneaten and slightly cold pancakes. She had plans on having them for a snack later in the day.

Her father took one and bit into it. “You’re getting the hang of these,” he remarked to her. “And we did good this morning. Your mother was still busy with customers when I left.”

“That’s good,” Marinette said with a smile, pleased not only that business was going well but with her father’s praise too. Cooking might not have been her strong suit, but she did try to constantly improve. 

Finishing the pancake in a few quick bites her father walked over and extended his hand to the cat on the counter. The black cat carefully sniffed the large baker’s hand before rubbing his muzzle on the extended fingers. Tom chuckled and gave the cat a quick pet. “Do you have any plans today?”

“Nope,” Marinette said as she put the drying towel back on it’s rack. 

“Good. Just don’t get your sleep schedule too messed up,” he told her.

“Promise!” Marinette went over to her father, getting up on her tiptoes to place a kiss on his cheek. She then gathered up the cat. “Come on, let’s go look out at the street from the terrace.”

Tom watched his daughter and her cat walk over to the large window that opened up to the terrace. Marinette quietly talking to the cat, and the cat looking as though he had no intention of doing anything but listen to all her stories. 

The day was spent watching people pass by the bakery, eating rolled up pancakes with peanut butter and sugar, and dancing around and singing to some of the old CDs her parents still owned. All in all it was a very good day and when dinner came around, Marinette helped her mother set up as the cat watched from the kitchen table. 

When everyone went to the table to eat, the black cat hopped down to a stool next to Marinette, where occasionally she would absently pet him while talking to her parents. Bakers though do not stay up late, so a little after dinner both husband and wife started to get ready for bed. Sabine paused on her way to the bathroom to touch her daughter’s cheek and smile up at Marinette. “Just remember to stay quiet if you plan on staying up late.”

Usually Sabine didn’t feel the need to remind Marinette to not wake her parents, but Marinette didn’t think unkindly to her mother’s reminder. It wasn’t a bad thing to be reminded of, especially since she wasn’t planning on going to bed anytime soon. “Of course.”

Once she bade her parents good night and returned to her room, Marinette slowly spun around her room. The black cat watching from her lounge. “What should we do now? There’s plenty of movies online, but…”

Elegantly jumping down from her lounge, the cat walked her room, then started rubbing up against her bookshelves. Marinette glanced at him and then at the books. “Well, not my pattern books tonight I’m betting.” 

The cat meowed at her and Marinette couldn’t help but giggle. It took some time, but eventually she found a fantasy book she enjoyed but hadn’t read in years. Together cat and girl curled up on the lounge until long past midnight reading of daring escapes, strange magic, and true love. 

The next morning was a day for scrambled eggs, Marinette had not mastered the art of the omelette. Afterwards most of the day was spent playing video games. Although there was a pause for lunch and a much needed shower. While her parents checked in on her from time to time, they otherwise were busy with work. The black cat though was her constant companion. 

For a week and then some Marinette slept in, made breakfast and had lazy days with her furry companion. Sometimes they’d go up on her rooftop to enjoy the view and her plants. Sometimes a movie would be playing and she’d work on a sewing project she had been neglecting for what seemed like forever. Sometimes it would be more gaming or reading or dancing around just because. 

And sometimes she’d go into the spare room, trying to organize it. Old stuff that could be given away or tossed. Other items that could be stored in a better place. Overall just trying to make it more livable. 

The day her father placed the small desk in the room he wondered out loud. “It’s not too small in here with all this furniture, is it?”

The cat was sitting atop the desk, rubbing up against the lamp that was also on the desk, then moved over to give Tom a rub. Marinette shook her head, grinning. “It’s cozy Papa. Especially when I get a chance to decorate it.”

Giving the cat a pet, Tom looked around the room again. “I suppose it has potential.”

One night as they prepared dinner Sabine paused and looked at her daughter. “You know I’m proud of you, right?”

“Mama,” Marinette whined at little, looking away from her mother. “Where’d that come from?”

“I just think it’s good you’re reminded of that from time to time,” she told her daughter. Then she bent down in front of the cat. “Don’t you agree?”

The cat started to purr which caused both women to laugh, though the daughter might have been a bit exasperated even as she started to pet the purring mass of fluff. “Thank you Mama, for everything.”

It was some afternoon later Marinette got a text from her mother asking if she could just come down for twenty minutes to help with a rush. She looked at her phone and then her cat. “Mama wants me to go down to the bakery.”

The black cat gave a chirping meow and stood up from his place next to her on the couch. He then jumped down and went over to a sunny spot near the window. 

“I shouldn’t be that long,” she told the cat, but he just circled around his spot and then laid down. “I mean, Mama only said twenty minutes but I’m sure there’s other things they’d like help with?”

The cat squinted his eyes at her and Marinette strangely felt relieved. She went over and scratched under his chin. “Well I won’t be all day. Just a couple of hours.”

He licked her hand and Marinette stood, walking out of the apartment for the first time in almost two weeks to go to the bakery. It felt good to do work again and her parents appreciate the help. 

As evening progressed to night Marinette had her laptop set up on her bed as she scrolled through movies. “This looks like a,” she paused to yawn, “like a good one.”

There was a purring sort of meow next to her and she took that as agreement. She didn’t make it though the movie, it had been their third that night. 

 

_“I just don’t want to be me for a while.” That’s what he said._

_“I don’t want us apart.” That’s how she replied._

_“A little break would be nice though.” The high one was willing to admit._

_“We could all use a small rest and there’s enough magic for us to use for you two to….” Was the conclusion the deep one was making._

 

“Marinette are you awake?” Sabine’s voice broke through the haze of sleep. 

“Hng?” Was Marinette’s response to her mother’s voice. Something large and warm shifted next to her. Maybe she could just snuggle back into it?

“Did you and Adrien fall asleep watching movies?” Her mother’s voice sounded closer and amused. 

Marinette blinked, sleep still lingering and making her thoughts slow. There was her laptop at the head of her bed, open and with the screensaver slowly making patterns on the screen. And yup, there was a pair of green eyes blinking back at her. Groggily she answered her mother. “Yes.”

“Well, get up and have some breakfast. It’s Sunday and if you’re going to get a decent night sleep tonight so you can go to school tomorrow…,”Sabine left the rest unsaid as she left the room. 

Marinette was tempted to go back to sleep, even if her mother was right. Fortunately, or not, Adrien pulled the covers back. “We should get up.”

Marinette sat up and looked at the blond. She must not have been completely awake yet because it felt like it was the first time she’d seen him in a long while, weeks, but that was silly. He’d been here with her since they battled HawkMoth. She had promised he could stay as long as he wanted and her parents had been kind enough to allow them to skip school so he could adjust to everything that happened to him. He’d been practically glued to her side for the last two weeks. She couldn’t be positive but she was pretty sure he hadn’t even slept in his bed in the guest room once yet other than maybe a midday nap. 

Marinette rubbed her eyes. “You know just because I’m going back tomorrow doesn’t mean you have to too.”

Adrien shook his head. “It’s time. It was nice though not having to worry about anything and just, be. Gave me a chance to get through everything that happened.”

Marinette took one of his hands and squeezed it. “I’m glad I could be here for you.”

“I should be the one glad my Lady,” Adrien said, a slight blush dancing upon his cheeks. Marinette, it seemed, wasn’t the only one getting use to all their truths being exposed. 

“Are you coming with us?” Marinette asked the two kwamis curled up together on a little pillow that was their own. 

“Nrg,” was Plagg’s response. 

“Your mother is down there,” Tikki said. “Bring us up something in a little while.”

Adrien and Marinette agreed and on slippered feet headed down to the kitchen. 

“That was a good nap. Why did it have to end,” Plagg whined once their chosen were gone. 

“Because their new chapter needs to start and a boy can’t stay a cat forever,” Tikki told him, not moving out of their cuddle. 

“It was a good break for him though,” Plagg muttered into Tikki’s side. 

“It was a good break for both of them,” Tikki agreed.


End file.
